Titans Reveal Trailer
The screen is black. On the left appears '''A work of fiction', while a few seconds later, in a work of fiction appears. After a few seconds, screen goes black again.'' Unknown (Voice Over): There's no such thing as absolute truth. The screen opens with an old man sitting in a wheel chair in an apartment, looking over a suburban city view through a glass wall. A young lady steps into the room, and takes the wheelchair with the man away. Nurse: We got you a visitor, John. The man is taken down the hallway. Seeing a few other seniors, but the man's face remains stern. Unknown (Voice Over): The stories told to us are full of lies. Passed down generation after generation, stories change until they become nothing but fiction. The man is ridden into an empty room, with only a table in the middle. Unknown (Voice Over): People we knew become characters we made. A man is leaning on the table. Upon seeing the man enter he stands up. Reporter: Ah mister Barnes. Bob Weaver, reporter for a local paper. Please, sit over here. The nurse pushes the man towards the table, while the reporter takes a seat on the other end. Unknown (Voice Over): Eventually finding ourselves in the twisted stories we made. The camera slowly turns. A black spot obscurs the vision, after which the scene has jumped to a few minutes later. Reporter: I have heard you write alot, from the people here. Since you don't say a lot, I think you must have a great way with words, Robert. The eyes of the man widen in surprise. The reporter leans forwards with a serious smug. Reporter: Robert Macer, you know that name right? The man starts getting angry, while the reporter looks him right into the eyes. Reporter: That's what you called you before you became John Barnes. As the man starts moving aggressively, the nurse steps in trying to calm him down and trying the reporter to stop. Nurse: Sir, what are you doing?! The reporter jumps up throwing his chair flat on the ground. He slams a transcript onto the table, showing a declassified FBI psychologist report. Reporter: Do the nightmares continue Robert, or is it Sasha now?! Nurse: What are you saying, sir?! Reporter: Sasha Gagarin, ex-KGB agent sent to the United States by the Kremlin. I know your history, i know your story. The man tries to jump out of the wheel chair but is only falls out of it onto the ground. The nurse bows down trying to get the man back in the wheel chair. Nurse: Enough with these accusations. I'm telling you to leave! Reporter: You better tell me now John, who has given you the nightmares? The man is put back in the wheel chair. As the nurse tries to go away, the man's hand shivers. The nurse stops and the reporter calmly walks to him to face him. Unknown (Voice Over:) When your truth opposes someone else's truth. The man struggles to get the words out, but eventually he manages to whisper. Man: это всего (It's all over) The reporter steps back, agitated by the answer as the man is ridden away. While the camera zooms out, the reporter is standing in the middle of the room. Unknown (Voice Over): Whoever's story gets told becomes the truth. As the man has left the screen, the nurse slowly closes door. Right before it closes, turning the screen black, the man shouts and it echoes. Reporter: Who are the Titans! The screen is black. On screen appears the name '''Titans', which fades out. Then a date appears on screen; 01/05/19 which then fades out.'' Category:Weejoh- - Category:Section